The Bracelet Chronicles: All's Fair in Love and War
by AddysPsycoticMind
Summary: *Third in the Bracelet Chronicles.* Hi. I'm Leto Jordan you can call me Le. Now You've probably read all about my Mom and My Aunt April in their stories, my story isn't like theirs. Mine has a quest, a curse, and more of my overprotective Dad. Just another day in the life of me. Enjoy my story. Rated T for language. Sorry for my OOCness. That's just how I write.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi. I'm Addy. This is story three of The Bracelet Chronicles. If you haven't read the first two I suggest you do. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._**

* * *

You've heard my mom and my Aunt April's story, how they met their soulmates, had some problems, separated, had a very enthusiastic reunion, had us kids blah blah blah. Disgusting. I'm not like that. This story has almost none of that. It all started with a bracelet, a father's wrath, and a curse.

Hi. I'm Leto Jordan, firstborn daughter of Megan and Apollo and your storyteller for the day.

Growing up was quite interesting. I was always getting in trouble for no reason at all! Okay, so maybe I was a little bit of trouble. I admit that. Like the time i put hair color in my dad's shampoo bottle. Or the time I switched the salt and sugar in my Aunt's kitchen and she didn't find out until a week later. She was so mad that her food kept turning out bad. Or the time . . . So, yeah. You get the idea.

Dad was also so overprotective. I mean I used to sneak outside to just sit on the roof and his wrath would come down. Sometimes I would go out and meet with my best friends Phobos and Deimos. We would usually hang out in the park of Olympus playing basketball. The worst I ever got in trouble for was sneaking down to the mortal world with them. We had blocked our location to everyone and went to get some pizza. When we got back up on Olympus, Dad was alight with burning sunlight. That had caused an argument so big that it reflected in our realms. I was grounded from my powers for two months for that stunt.

Mom was so hilarious. Sometimes she would mimic Dad behind his back when he was talking passionately about something. She rarely got caught, but when she did he would always give her a look. You know that look that says _I know what you are doing. It's very funny. Not! You are so going to get it._

Gross.

Mari was an awesome sister. She would sometimes cover for me when I needed her to. She would also lend a listening ear when I just needed to talk. We are almost night and day in difference. I like my hair short and am a free spirit. She is more of a safe quiet person. She is graceful as a willow and slender as one too. Her love for arts and crafts has only grown. She spends some time with Aunt Athena knitting or crocheting. She also loves to dance. Her favorite is ballet. We finally have separate rooms. After sharing a room for fifteen years the novelty has kinda worn off. While my room is red and orange like a sunset. Hers is light pink and blue with splashes of yellow like a sunrise.

Tasha. Natasha Cailey. My pain in the butt little sister. Her room is right next to mine. She is always blasting music 24/7. All Time Low, Nickelback, Usher, All American Rejects every stinking day after another. Well, she is the goddess of music after all. I have to cut her some slack. She looks like an angel. I'm not kidding. She has the soft blond hair, light blue eyes, angelic looking face, the whole package. She is the only one of us without a twin. She is eleven years old.

Riley Lee is my youngest sister. She has black hair like Mari and Mom, but wears it up in a ponytail or braid to keep it up off her neck. I have suggested she cut it like mine, but she says she likes to look like a girl and not some "Stupid Boy". Her obsession is medicine and the plague. Dad helps her a lot with her powers. She is begging Dad to let her join with Aunt Artemis' Hunters. Aunt Artemis is all for it. But dad told her no. She and Dylan are only eight and Dad wants his little _didymo_ilio_ to stay with him for a little while longer.

That reminds me . . . we all have little pet names from dad. Here's a list.

Me, he calls his _iliachtida_ meaning _Sunbeam_.

Mari, he calls his _Liakada._ His _Sunshine._

Tasha, he calls _ilioloustos. Sunny._

Riley and Dylan together he calls them his _ilio didyma. Sun Twins._

Separate, they are _didymo_ilio._ His _Sun Twin._

Mom he calls her his _ilios_. His _Sun._

Mari and Tasha say how it's so romantic blah blah blah. I just want to puke when they get all so lovey dovey.

Dylan Michael was an energetic little thing. It was like he had ADHD. Always bouncing from one thing to the next. He loved horses and, funnily enough, was the god of horses and rivers and lakes. Dylan had Dad's blond hair but he had mom's green eyes. He was the youngest and the only boy.

When Mari and I were twelve we were allowed to go to Camp Half-Blood for the summer. I stayed with all my brother and sisters in the Apollo cabin. While Mari stayed in the Poseidon cabin with the head counselor Josh Peterson. Amy Fletcher was the head counselor for Apollo's cabin.

My friends at that camp are Becky Williams Daughter of Athena and Lily Rose Rhodes Daughter of Hermes. The summers passed like usual, Capture the Flag, Campfires, Smores, but the Summer I was eighteen . . . man, that was the worst one yet.

That summer we were just finishing up Capture the Flag when my sword broke.

"Argh. Fucking stupid metal work. That was my last one too." I muttered under my breath.

Mari overheard me and slapped my arm. "Le! Language! There are children present." She scolded.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Very mature, Le. Very mature." She said sarcastically.

"I have to go get a new one." I grumbled and made my way to the armory.

As I walked, I noticed that I had a crowd following me. New campers that come in are always following around Mari and I. They are just so hyped up on the whole gods-and-goddesses-are-real-oh-my-word thing.

When I arrived I saw that Rayne Stoll was sitting by the creek crying. I walked up to her. I knew her from my Aunt April. She was always inviting Travis and Katie's, and Connor and Kayla's family up on Olympus. She was like an extra little sister.

I knelt down next to her.

"What's up Buttercup?" I asked her.

She curled into my side. "The Ares campers are being mean. They say I don't belong here because my parents are demigods not a god." She sniffled.

I grew angry. "It's okay Buttercup. I'll take care of them."

I got up and stormed to the Ares Cabin. When I arrived I saw that two of the kids were pushing around Avery Stoll, Connor and Kayla's son. I got majorly pissed.

"What do you think you're doing!" I bellowed.

"Nothing that concerns you!" Sneered one boy. A newcomer by the looks of him. The others were smart to back off when the saw how pissed I was.

"That's my little brother. You better back the hell off." I yelled.

"Your brother. So You don't belong at this camp either. No good legacy." He scoffed.

I summoned a bit of my power. "You better watch it boy. He's my brother by choice, not by blood." I called some sunlight to come down harsher.

"Who do you think you are? Stupid demigod of that useless Archer god." He said arrogantly.

I grew furious. "I AM LETO JORDAN DAUGHTER OF APOLLO GOD OF THE SUN AND ARCHERY AND DAUGHTER OF MEGAN GODDESS OF THE TIDES. I WOULDN'T MESS WITH ME BOY. IF I SEE YOU MESSING ABOUT WITH MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY I WILL ROAST YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I screamed.

He stammered. "You're a goddess?"

"Yes I am." I snarled in his face.

"Sorry." He said in a rush. He shoved Avery roughly in my direction and ran off.

"Thanks Le." Avery said in a small voice.

"It's okay Aves. I'm gonna go let off some steam in the archery range. Let me know if they bother you and your cousin again." I said distractedly. I took off for the archery range in a rush, trying to not let my anger go.

Later that night I remembered I had forgot to get a new weapon from the armory. I snuck out of bed and ran towards the weapons shed.

When I got in I saw a red glow from the corner. I carefully walked over to it and saw a bracelet. Not just any bracelet. _The_ Bracelet. I nervously slipped it on. Little did I know the horror that would come.

 _ **Somewhere in the middle of Nowhere . . .**_

"The curse on the Patron of war has started." A gravelly voice said gleefully.

"Yes. Such exciting times." Chirped in a second.

"I wonder if she'll make it in time." Said a third.

The three old ladies cackled maniacally as they knitted.

 _ **Olympus . . .**_

" _Achooo."_ coughed a fading god.

* * *

 ** _*Addy*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy. I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**_

* * *

 _Le's POV_

The next morning I was playing with my bracelet nervously at breakfast. I tuned out Chiron to look at it more closely.

The bracelet was Celestial Bronze with five charms on it. Two were decorative. Three were weapons. The first weapon was a boars head. That charm was a spear. The second weapon charm was a little sun. The sun was a bow and arrows. The last weapon charm was a little wave. That one turned into a sword. The last two charms weren't anything as far as I could tell. They were just a little red A and a shimmery gold L.

After breakfast we had our activities. At free time Mari ran up to me, I slipped my bracelet under my sleeve. "Le! Phobos and Deimos are here for you!" She wheezed.

I nodded and ran for the Big House.

"Hey, Pho, Deim. What's up?" I asked distractedly.

"It's our Dad. He has a cough. Gods don't get coughs. Everyone says he will be fine but . . ." Phobos said, sadly.

I nodded, absently.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Deimos.

I looked up. "Nothing."

In truth, everything was wrong. I just found out I was the soulmate to my best friends' dad. I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this.

Mom and Aunt April might be okay with this but I wasn't. Who gets to decide who I spend the rest of my immortal life with? It was a stupid thing.

"Something's wrong." pointed out Phobos.

I glared at them. "Drop it." I snarled.

They raised their hands defensively.

"Okay." said Phobos.

"Sure." said Deimos.

I heard the horn for the change of activities.

"I have to go." I sighed.

They nodded and flashed out.

I turned and almost ran into Rachel Dare my dad's Oracle.

"Not right now, Delphi." I was about to run off when she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the center of the cabin square. She turned around to face me.

 _The first twin of the sun and ocean,_

 _must find the curse's potion._

 _Before immortal war fades,_

 _go to the mountains that cascade._

 _Take with you fear and wisdom or all will fail,_

 _the immortal image prevail._

"Thanks a lot Delphi." I said harshly.

The oracle just smirked and said " _You wouldn't have done it otherwise."_ She then let Rachel come back.

She fainted and I caught her.

"You're an ass." I whispered. I heard a snaky hiss in my head. It was laughter.

I sighed. "Someone get Chiron." I ordered.

When we were all gathered at the Big House . . .

Hold on, there's some changes in the cabin counselor order. See, there's some legacies and regular demigods. Here's a list.

Stormie Grace - Daughter of Jason Grace and Piper Mclean now Grace. She has more of Jupiter's powers. - Zeus

Josh Peterson - Poseidon

Rose Smith - Demeter

Chase Bryan - Ares

Becky Williams - My friend here - Athena

Amy Fletcher - Apollo

Harley - Hephaestus

Bailey Grace - daughter of Jason Grace and Piper Mclean now Grace - Aphrodite. Her and Stormie are sisters. Bailey's older and has more Aphrodite like powers

Lily Rose Rhodes - Hermes

Ava Jones - Dionysus

Ryan Di Angelo - Adopted son of Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo - Hades

Emily Tyler - Hecate

Mason Brown - Hebe

and Charlie Poser for Iris.

So . . . we were gathered at the Big House discussing the prophecy.

"So let me get this straight. There's a curse on Ares, Le has to take "fear and wisdom" with her, and they have to go to the Cascade Mountains in Washington state without their powers." Becky sorted through the mess.

That's my Becks. Always organized.

"Right." I was slouched in my seat. I straightened up. "I'll be taking Deimos with me. Becks, would you like to come with me?"

"You got it girl." She said happily. She, like Annabeth, had been here for a few years barely getting out, wanting to go on a quest.

"Wait a minute. You're taking a god on the quest to rescue my dad from this supposed curse?" Chase said angrily. "Along with you Le." He said mockingly.

I flipped the knife I was playing with into the wall behind him. "Is that a problem?" I said threatened.

"Nope. No problem at all."

"Good. Hey, Deim, Pho, We got a quest to save your dad. It says to take Deim only. Not you Pho. C'mere." I hollered.

Everybody closed their eyes. Deim and Pho flashed in.

Deim ran and scooped me up in a hug. Pho took the other side of me. I hit their shoulders "Can't breathe." I wheezed.

I saw that Deim had a bag at his feet. He was jumping around excitedly. "When do we leave?" His aura was leaking out and everyone was cowering in terror.

"Deim. Tone it down. You're scaring everyone." I pointed out to him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ready."

"We'll leave in an hour, okay Becks?" I asked.

She nodded timidly.

"Relax. He's a nice guy once you get to know him." I reassured her.

"How are you going to get there?" asked Lily.

I held up a gold credit card. "I swiped my dad's card." I grinned.

Lily had an identical smirk.

"Damn girl. You're gonna be in so much trouble. He'll 'ground' you forever." Phobos hooted.

I blushed when everyone snickered. "Shut up Pho. Back to the transportation. We can't take my motorcycle or Deimos' motorcycle. But I have these." I held up my mom's car keys. Her car is a '69 Chevy Camaro in sea blue.

"Nice. Double 'grounding'." Pho said.

"Shut up Phobos." I said. "Now is that everything, oh, yeah, no powers Deim. You can't use them."

"Aw. That sucks."

"How is he?" I asked. I wasn't concerned. I wasn't.

Pho sobered up quickly. "Not good. We'll talk later." He nodded his head to the demigods.

I nodded back.

"That's everything." I gathered up my things waiting for everyone to clear out.

After everyone left I walked up to Pho. "Tell me." I demanded.

"Why the sudden care?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care." I winced. That had sent a jolt of pain through me.

He looked me over. "Sure you don't."

His eyes zeroed in on my wrist where my bracelet sat. I looked down and saw it had been uncovered. He shuddered. "Gross. My best friend and my dad."

I smacked his arm. "Don't tell anyone. Especially my dad. He's likely to shoot the messenger." I pleaded.

"Does anyone else know? What about Mari?" He asked.

I just shook my head. "No one knows. And no one will know. Got it. If they find out I will tell your mother that you like to-" His hand came over my mouth.

"Got it. No one will know." He said panicking.

I smirked. "Good. I gotta go get ready. Keep me updated. Also keep an eye on my father. Let me know if he's close to blowing a gasket."

He nodded and flashed out. "He's stable." His voice echoed around the room after he left.

I pouted. "No fair. You have to show me how to do that."

"How about a no." His voice echoed again.

I went back to my cabin to pack for the trip. I gathered my spare bow and quiver, extra clothes, my dad's credit card, my mom's keys, ambrosia for Becky, a canteen of nectar also for Becky, and my emergency drachma stash. I went to wait on top of Half-Blood Hill.

Becks was already there. Deimos showed up right when I did. We piled into the camp van to go into New York City for my mom's car.

I walked around the Olympians parking garage and found my mom's car.

"Nice." Said Becks. She slung her bag into the backseat and climbed in.

I climbed in the drivers seat. "Coming Deim?" I asked.

"You sure we won't get in trouble for using your mom's car?" He asked as he climbed in.

"Nope." I said as I hit the gas.

"Whoa. Where did you learn to drive? Did my dad teach you?" He said as I spun around a corner.

"Nope. My Dad. I learned in the sun chariot. Like Mari learned in this car. Mom taught her." I said gleefully as I turned the wheel for the open highway.

I cranked up _Born to be Wild_ by _Steppenwolf_.

I looked in the rearview mirror to see that Becky was sleeping in the backseat.

We pulled off to sleep in Pennsylvania. Phobos showed up in our hotel room. Becky freaked when she came out of the bathroom and saw him appear in the room.

I pulled him outside. "Status update." I demanded.

"It's worse. He's starting to flicker out with every cough. I spied on your dad for you. Your good on that front. He's too busy with Ares to think about you. Although I think he is a little. Ever since your little sister Sasha? No, Tasha. Yeah. Ever since she was born your dad has been acting a little rough with my dad. Haven't you noticed? Anyway, he's being unnecessarily mean to him. I think I've even seen a mad gleam in his eye once. Your dad is scary about his girls. Your mom's okay. She's preoccupied on keeping Apollo thinking straight and actually helping my Dad. I'm pretty sure Apollo would let my dad fade to keep you away from him. That's about it. Also, you might have some of our family's help on this trip. My great aunt is in Pittsburg. You can meet her there. She's the one obsessed with gardening." He told me.

"You mean Aunt De-" He shook his head and then nudged it towards the hallway.

I nodded. "Thanks."

I kissed his cheek and went back inside.

Becks had turned on the TV. She was watching a documentary on the history of some war. Deimos was telling her how it actually happened.

I slipped underneath the covers and went to sleep.

In my dream I was tortured. I couldn't really remember it but I was cursed with nightmares. I was pretty sure they weren't mine though.

I woke to a splash of cold water on my face. I instantly heated up my body temperature and the water hissed into steam.

"No fair." I heard Becks say loudly.

"Come on. Get up. We have to get back on the road." I felt Deimos tug on the blankets.

I reached up and flipped him off.

"I thought you were supposed to be all hyper at sunrise and stuff. Aren't you the daughter of the sun god?" Becky asked confused.

I humphed and snuggled deeper in my blankets.

Suddenly I was flipped off of my mattress and onto the floor. I got to my feet in a flash. "I swear to my dad Deimos I will hurt you if you ever do that again." I grabbed my bag and went to take a shower.

A half an hour later we had checked out and were back on the road. This time it was Deimos driving with me in the backseat and Becks up front. I had my shades on and was looking out the window. "Pull to a stop in Pittsburgh. Pho said Aunt Demeter was there and might be able to help us." I told him when we were an hour into our drive.

We stopped in a few towns for gas and snacks. When we finally pulled up in Pittsburgh, it was sunset.

I had seen a little cottage with a flourishing garden out front. I guessed it was Aunt Demeter's cottage. Deimos and I had agreed it was her house but Becks was being stubborn. I forgot she didn't have the senses that we did. After I explained it to her, she agreed to go in.

Aunt Demeter told us that Ares was worse than before, he was now having bad nightmares. He couldn't sleep. She also warned me that my dad had an inkling about where I was but was busy or else he would come down here and drag me back to Olympus. She looked disapprovingly at my mom's car. She also told us that we need to find Hecate who is in Boise, Idaho at the moment. She gave us rooms in her house and we slept for the night.

Now I knew my nightmares weren't mine at all. They were Ares' and they were back in full force.

* * *

 ** _*Addy*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I have started an account on Archive of our own under the same pen name. Feel free to check me out. I don't have any stories up yet but they'll be up by Monday at least. Enjoy. Oh and Mini Horse Meadow. You're the reason I finished this chapter. I was thinking about either working on this or reading, and I got the emails saying that you had read all my stories and favorited them and that made up my mind._**

* * *

"No. Stop. Don't do this to him. Stop!" I woke with a gasp. That was a bad one. I refused to admit what it was about though. It didn't make sense.

I heard a knock on the door to the room Aunt Demeter gave to me. I opened it to see Becky.

"You okay? You were yelling in your sleep. I'm surprised that Deim didn't wake up." She asked.

"Deim?" I deflected. "He lets you call you that?"

She blushed. "Don't change the subject!" She ordered.

I saluted. "Yes ma'am."

She glared.

I sighed. "Bad dreams."

"Yeah, I got that. Want to talk about them?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

She pushed her way into my room. "Nice." She looked around. "Now talk." She ordered.

"No." I clenched my jaw. "I don't want to talk."

"Le, cut the bullshit. I know you were dreaming about some guy. You were screaming 'Stop. Don't do this to him.' What's going on Le? If it's something about the quest-" She told me.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled. She just stood there unflinching. "It doesn't make sense. Why am I dreaming about him? I don't want this. I hate it. Who are they that they decide who I stay with. It was just some stupid crush that I had when I was younger. It's gone now. I never wanted this. _Stupid god of war. Stupid bracelet. Stupid Delphi. Argh!_ " I slipped into Ancient Greek at the end of my rant. I broke down in sobs. "I never wanted any of this." I hiccuped.

Becks got down on the floor with me. She pulled me into a hug. She rubbed my back like my dad used to do whenever I was upset as a little kid.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I asked from her arms.

"Yup." She nodded her head.

"I hate you." I sighed.

"Love you too." She smirked.

I got up off the floor and pulled her to my bed.

"Whoa. 1. You have to buy me dinner first. and 2. I knew you wanted me."

I laughed. "Get in here Ms. Funny Girl."

She nodded like she had accomplished something. She crawled underneath the covers and fell to sleep straight away. I laid there, staring at the ceiling, scared to go back to sleep.

I heard Deimos' voice in my head saying that he can feel my fear and to go to sleep. I finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

A few days later we were in Peoria, Illinois. Now, that was a bad time for our quest. We were driving through the city, looking for something to eat, when we heard a huge roar behind us.

"Great." I mumbled. "I thought our godly auras would protect Becky from monsters?" I asked Deimos.

"They normally would, but sometimes you get that stupid monster or two that comes after us." He replied breezily.

"Oh. Pull over?" I asked

"If you want. We couldn't outrun this thing anyway." He replied.

I nodded and pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road. We got out and saw the monster about fifty yards behind us.

It was a huge cyclops. Like bigger than normal.

It was about nine feet tall with flabby muscles and a belly. He was wearing nothing but a loincloth. He reeked like a freshly decomposed skunk.

Becky gagged. "Ungh. That stinks."

I felt the sun get hotter.

"Deim? We better hurry up. My dad's coming." I told him.

Deimos pulled out his sword, I summoned my spear, and Becks revealed her knife.

We fought the monster. It was a close call. We were almost finished when I heard a cry of pain. I looked over to see Becks in the monster's grasp, her arm at an odd angle.

"Shit." I cursed. "Her arms broken." I called over to Deimos but I saw that he was already in a rage.

He viciously cut the hand off the monster and stabbed it in the heart. It dissolved.

I blinked. I've never seen Deimos like that.

I ran over to Becky as I saw my Dad's sun chariot in its maserati form land on the road and pull up next to my mom's car.

I gulped.

He got out and he looked PISSED.

He stormed over to me. "Leto Jordan! You are in trouble young lady."

"Hi, Daddy."

"Don't you 'Hi, Daddy' me. You stole my card and your mother's car. I ought to ground you right now." He noticed my bracelet. "What's that?" He asked suspiciously.

I jerked my sleeve down. "Nothing. Delphi's an ass." I said to distract him. It worked.

He looked offended. "She's not an ass."

"She pulled me in front of everyone at camp to give me the prophecy for this quest. She then announced to the whole camp that if she hadn't of done that I would've never done anything." I pointed out.

"She has a point. And would you have really not done this quest if you had a choice?" He looked excited for some reason.

"Yes." I lied.

He looked ecstatic. "Love you my _iliachtida_." He kissed my head and went over to Becky and healed her. He spoke some words to Deimos that I didn't catch.

I saw Deimos nod once, lift up Becky and put her in the back of the car.

I was confused. What had my dad so happy? Oh. Now I got it. I was pissed. I would never forgive him if he told Ar- I mean the war god that.

I _was_ on this quest for him. I _would have_ gone on it. Better tell mom.

I prayed silently in my head to her. I got in return a terse reply that she will handle it, we would talk later and that I was grounded for stealing her car keys. She will let my dad handle the punishment.

I shivered and agreed.

I climbed back in the car and stepped on it.

A day later we were in Nebraska. I was driving at night when a harpy flew out of nowhere and I slammed on the brakes. I swerved and hit a tree on the side of the road. Before we hit though, Deimos and I threw a protective barrier around Becky so she wouldn't get killed.

The car was toast.

"Fuck! Mom will be pissed." I said. "Stupid Harpy. _Erre es korakas, Skyla._ "

The harpy just squawked angrily and flew off. I took a sad look at my mom's car.

"Oh my mom's gonna kill me. She's gonna kill me, wait until I reform and then let Mari kill me because this was supposed to be Mari's car next year. I am so screwed."

Deim put his hand on my back. "Hey, it's okay. Maybe Uncle can fix this. She doesn't have to know."

"Oh. She knows." Came a voice from behind me.

I gulped and turned around. "Hey, Mommy."

"Leto Jordan. You know, I was okay if you had just asked to borrow my car. You didn't have to swipe my keys. I will let this go as it wasn't your fault. But I expect you to pay for it to be fixed. Hephaestus said it will cost about one thousand drachmas." She said.

I opened my mouth to protest.

"No buts. I expect you to have the money by Christmas. You will tell Mari that you wrecked her car, also."

I sighed and nodded. "Can you keep Dad in control? I lied to him and I guess he was too happy to notice. Please don't let dad hurt him." I pleaded.

Mom's eyes narrowed. "Hurt who?"

I held out my wrist. Her eyes widened. "No. Can't be. He'll be pissed. He'll actually let him fade. I have to do something. Soften the blow." She muttered.

"Look, Sweetie, I help but I don't know how much I can do." She offered.

"Mom, you have Dad wrapped around your little finger. Just work your magic and get him to back off." I said that and immediately regretted it.

She got that lust filled gaze in her eyes. "Okay." She flashed out.

"Gross, Mom." I shouted.

As soon as our stuff was out of the car, the car disappeared.

"Where to?" Asked Becky.

I thought for a moment, visualizing the map. "There's a town about five miles that way. We can take a train." I pointed to the left.

We grabbed our stuff and started walking. About a half an hour in I started singing.

 _You know, I've never, I've never seen you look so good,_

 _You never act the way you should,_

 _But I like it, and I know you like it ,too,_

 _The was that I want you._

 _I got to have you, oh yes I do,_

 _I never, I never seen you stay out late,_

 _You know that I can hardly wait,_

 _Just to see you,_

 _and I know you cannot wait, wait to see me too._

 _I gotta touch you, cause baby we'll be at the drive-in,_

 _in the old man's Ford._

 _Behind the bushes until I'm screaming for more._

 _Down in the basement, lock the cellar doors and baby,_

Deim joined in on the last part.

 _Talk dirty to me._

"Seriously. You guys are so old." Becky complained. "How about-"

 _Well, I'm an eight ball shootin' double fistin' drinkin' son of a gun_

I cringed. "Country? No way."

Becky looked offended. "What's wrong with country?"

I got a gleam in my eye. "How about-

 _I like to get my fucking fade on,_

 _I'm feeling sexy I'm like_

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh._

 _Them haters try to get their hate on,_

 _but I'm too sexy I'm like_

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh._

 _I'm like, I'm like, I'm like"_

"No. Don't say it. Don't you-" Deim started.

" _Like a war child."_

"You are the absolute worst."

I giggled.

His face then lit up. "I got one-

 _Welcome to a city that will bring you to your knees,_

 _it'll make you beg for more 'til you can't even breathe._

 _Your blindfold is on tight but you like what you see,_

 _so follow me into the night I've got just what you need._

 _We're on a rolling down boulevard full of pimps and sharks,_

 _it's a motherfucking riot I've been dying to start._

 _You better grab ahold cause now we're falling apart,_

 _you thought these streets were paved with gold, but they're dirty and dark._

 _Been to hell,_

I joined in.

 _I can show you the devil._

 _Down you fell,_

 _Can't hold yourself together._

 _Soul to sell,_

 _Down here you live forever,_

 _Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares._

I laughed. "Good one."

A few more miles later of joking, singing and goofing off we arrived in the city.

After finding out that the next train leaves at noon the next day, we bought our tickets and found a hotel for the night.

The next morning we went to get breakfast at a nearby fast food store. We then went sight seeing for about three hours, at eleven we hopped on the train heading to Boise, Idaho.

It was a long trip. We arrived at one o'clock in the afternoon the next day.

"Where can we find Hecate?" asked Becky.

I looked around and spotted a black dog. I sensed its magical aura from a few feet away. I started following the dog.

"Le, wait." Hollered Becks. "Where are you going? You can't just follow a random dog."

I heard Deim explain about it not being a regular dog.

"I hate your senses. You guys suck." She grumbled.

We walked until we came to a ice cream parlor/magic shop.

"She's staying here?" asked Becky.

"I guess so." I said and pushed open the door.

"We're here to see-" Becky started.

"I know who you're here to see. She's in the back." said the person behind the counter.

We went in the back.

"Wait. Only her." The sales lady pointed to me. "You two stay out here. Have some ice cream compliments of the boss lady."

We exchanged nervous glances. My face hardened. I shooed them over to the ice cream. I walked in the back to meet Hecate.

* * *

 ** _*Addy*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi. So here's chapter 4. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Enjoy and thanks to everyone new people and old. Ones that have stuck by me from the beginning. BlackdragonValkyrie, Resha. You guys are the best._**

* * *

Hecate had decorated the back of the shop like the ultimate evil wizard lair. It had a cauldron with bubbling pink liquid in the center of the room. Black velvet drapes were hung around the three corners of the room. Black and red beaded strings hung in the doorway. A picture of three people in a city, battling a Drakon was hung on the wall.

Hecate was sitting by the back wall on a low slung red velvet couch.

I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Leto Jordan. Daughter of Apollo and Megan. Bracelet carrier of the patron of war's. How can I help you?" She spoke without looking up from the book she was reading.

"I've come for the location of the curse's potion for Ares." I said strongly.

A timer dinged somewhere.

Hecate got up and walked over to the pauldron. She picked up a spoon and stirred the mixture.

"The potion is in Olympia, Washington. But be warned, there is a terrible test you have to do. Only you. You can't have help. Well, that's not exactly true. You can have help, it will just cost you. There are three parts to this test. Each completion will give you an ingredient and part of the recipe for the potion. The test is on the character traits that you will need to handle the war god. Bravery, strong will, and love. Take this. You will need it. Only drink it when the time is right." She spooned out some of the pink liquid into a vial and corked it. She passed it over to me. "Good luck, immortal image."

She faded away before I could respond to what she said.

I went back outside to see Deim and Becky sitting at a table eating a banana split. It had chocolate and strawberry ice cream around it. Chocolate sauce and caramel sauce was poured over it. Three cherries were placed along the top. Whipped cream was also on it. I plopped down and took Becky's spoon. I spooned up a little bit of everything and ate it.

"Hey!" Becky exclaimed. "I was eating that!"

I stuck my tongue out.

"Where are we going?" Asked Deimos.

"Olympia." I replied. "I have to do three tests. I hate tests." I whined.

"I know. You always flunked out of them until Aunt Athena threatened to keep you for a week just reading the material." Deimos said.

I shuddered. "Worst week ever."

"Wait a minute. You actually had to do that?" Becky asked shocked.

"Yup." I nodded.

"What are they for? Can we help? What are they about?"

"Slow down Becks. I can only answer one at a time. Let's see . . . The prize is three ingredients and part of the recipe. No you guys can't help. And they are testing character traits. Like bravery, strong will, ect. ect."

"Well, we know you'll ace the strong will one." Deimos said.

"Thanks Deim." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Deimos said.

I facepalmed.

I scooped up more ice cream. "We only have three more days to do this. Pho showed up while you were back talking with Hecate. He said that he's fading, fast. He needs that potion. We have to hurry. Also he said something about your dad knowing about the bracelet and to get going before he locks you up?" Deimos said

I paled. "Let's go!"

I stood to my feet grabbed my bag. I walked at a fast pace out of the shop. When Deimos and Becky caught up to me, I was full out running. I ran to the train station and just our luck a train was boarding for Olympia. We grabbed the last three seats and sat down. I nervously tapped my feet on the floor.

When the train pulled out was when I finally relaxed.

I felt the sunlight on my arm from my seat at the window. It almost gave me a sunburn yet was gentle at the same time.

 _I'm really sorry Daddy but you have to let us grow up sometime. We can't be little for long. I love you. I'll always be your_ _ **mikro koritsi**_ _._ I thought to my dad.

I felt the sunlight get softer. _I love you too. Your mother made me see reason. I'm sorry I held on to you girls so much. You all are my babies and I am one possessive SOB. I just want my little girl back. I remember when you put hair color in my shampoo bottle. I wanted to laugh so bad. You were so adorable back then. But I had to be the adult since your mother is an immature little brat sometimes. Don't tell her I said that._

I smirked. _I'll use it for ammo later._

He chuckled. _I knew I shouldn't of said that._ _If you really want this, I'll let you go. Just make sure you see me often._

 _I promise. How about when I get back we have lunch together, just you and me? A daddy/daughter date._ I said to him.

 _That would be perfect._

 _We could meet every week. How about we make Wednesdays our day. We can spend the whole afternoon together._

 _I would like that very much._

 _Please Daddy, help him. Don't let him fade. I had a little crush on him since I was five and have loved him since I was fourteen. All the fighting training, the discussions on war. Please._

 _Okay. I'll try my best._

 _Oh and don't tell him I said that._

 _I'll use it for ammo later._ He said. I could feel him smirking.

 _You tell him and I'll tell mom about all the times you and Uncle Hermes go out and do guy stuff when you were supposed to be at work._

 _Fine. I promise._ He said quickly.

 _Victory._ I did a little dance in my head.

 _Are you seriously doing that?_ he asked incredulously.

I nodded.

 _You better get going your friends are trying to wake you up. You've arrived in Olympia._

 _How long have we been talking?_

 _About a day. You only have around two days left. Hurry baby._

I woke with a start. "What happened?"

"You were looking out the window and then you suddenly slumped to the side. You banged your head on the window and got a cut. It bled for a bit then it healed. Next you were mumbling something about ammo? Then you smiled and woke up. You also had this in your hand." Becks held up a glowing bottle of yellow liquid and a ripped scroll.

"So what did you do in your dream land?" She asked. "What test did you complete?"

"Love." I mumbled. "What does the scroll say?" I said louder.

"It's blank." Deimos stated.

I took it and looked at it. Words appeared along with a picture. "You can't see that?" I asked pointing to the scroll.

The scroll said:

 _You have completed the first test. The next is on bravery. Go to Puget Sound and defeat the monster that has terrorizes the patron of war. Beat it by midday and you will have the next test. The ingredient is Apollo's special nectar. Pour-_

It was torn off at that part.

"Maybe only I can read it." I mused aloud. I rolled it up and stuck it in my bag. I snatched the vial and wrapped it in one of my shirts and placed it in the side pocket. "Come on. We have to go to the Sound."

The train rolled into the station and we got off. We then hailed a taxi and went to the sound. When we got there we saw a drakon. I mean _the_ drakon.

"I thought that Clarisse killed that in the Battle of Manhattan." Becky said, thoughtfully.

I saw Deimos wince.

" _Are you okay?"_ I asked in rapid Greek.

He nodded. " _It reformed when Dad first got sick. It has come back to kill him."_ He said back.

Becky looked between us. "You guys suck. I hate being the only demigod on this quest. You should've asked another Athenian camper." She pouted.

"I have to defeat it myself. If I don't bad things will happen. Stay back." I ordered.

I jumped forward and yelled, "Hey doofus, I heard a mere demigod killed you last time. I bet you I can take down with one hand behind my back. Baby." I taunted.

It turned and roared. I adverted my eyes as it turned its face toward me. I dodged as it lunged at me. I spun and sliced with my sword. I summoned my spear and held it in my other hand. "I bet all the monsters made fun of you. Baby. Toddler."

It snarled and whipped its tail at me. I jumped over it. I jabbed my spear at its eyes and took one out. It howled and turned to look at me. I couldn't look away fast enough. It held me in its trap.

I saw my family being slaughtered in front of me. First was Riley. She screamed for me to help her, to save her. I saw her get swallowed by the monster. Next was Dylan. Third was Tasha. Fourth was my Mom. When my twin came up I was sobbing and screaming for her. Last was dad.

I was then taken back into a memory of when I was about nine. I was training with Ares. I had fallen and had cut my leg. I had to get stitches. I was scared of needles back then. I screamed when dad came up to me with it. Ares told me that true bravery is facing your fears. I wasn't afraid of needles after that.

I started chanting under my breath, "I can do this. I am brave. I am strong. This monster is going to die today. He won't keep me down. I am strong. Nothing can keep me down." I woke up to see that not even a minute had passed. I looked down and saw myself glowing slightly with a soft yellow and sea green light. _Thanks mom, dad. I won't fail._

What I didn't notice was that my bracelet was glowing with a red and gold light.

I held still like I was still in the trance and when the monster was about to bite me a body slammed into me.

Becky was shaking me. "Wake up you stupid idiot!" She screamed. She had tears sliding down her face.

I jumped up and blocked her from getting bitten. I got bit instead. Drakon poison will disintegrate a demigod. It only poisons an immortal. I immediately felt dizzy and nauseous. "Go!" I ordered. "I have to kill it."

I reached down into my bag and pulled out the vial that Hecate gave me. I uncorked it and downed the contents. It tasted like strawberries. I immediately felt better like I had been given a boost but I knew it wouldn't last. The poison will eventually come back and worser than ever. I ran towards the drakon which Deimos was fighting.

"Move!" I screamed.

Deimos looked shocked. "How the fuck did you get out of the trance?"

"Get back!" I roared.

I faced the monster. "Over here, you overgrown lizard."

The drakon whirled faster than I expected. I dodged and slammed my spear into its other eye.

"Stay the fuck away from him!" I snarled. "You won't terrorize him any longer!" On instinct I brought the little red A and the gold L together on my bracelet and summoned a Celestial bronze knife that was glowing with red and gold light. I brought it up and was about to stab it when I heard a sharp cry of pain. I looked over and saw the Becky had been stabbed in the stomach with a sickly green knife coated in a green cloud by a dracaena. She looked at me and dropped to the ground. I screamed as loud as I could and blacked out. "No!"

* * *

 _ **I truly am evil. Mwahahaha.**_

 _ ***Addy**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi. So right after this I'm gonna put up protection and traps so you all don't kill me. Please don't kill me. If you kill me everything won't get fixed. I promise everything will be a bit better in the next few chapters. I swear it._**

 ** _Sorry. Wait, no I'm not._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson._**

 ** _Have fun._**

* * *

Le's POV

I was fading back and forth from consciousness to blacking out. I caught glimpses of what was happening. I saw myself with my glowing red and gold knife killing the drakon. I was slicing it piece by piece. "You're next." I snarled at the dracaena. I used a bit of my power to hold it in place.

After the drakon was dead I started on the snake monster. I felt the potion wearing off. When I was finished I was covered in monster blood. I came fully conscious when both were dead. I swayed on my feet and slumped to the ground. I vaguely felt someone catch me. I felt myself being carried and set down on something comfy. I was moving. Was I flying? Who am I anyway? What was my name? Leto? No. That's not right. Greek mythology doesn't exist. Where am I? Hello? Anybody here?

I blinked my eyes open to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes staring down at me. He had tears in his eyes.

"Le?" He asked when he saw my open eyes. "Baby Girl?"

"Who is Le? Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?" I panicked. I started hyperventilating.

The guy had more tears in his eyes. "My little _ilichtida_. I'm your father. Apollo, remember?"

I shook my head. "No I don't. How can You be my dad when you're so young? Greek mythology doesn't exist. You can't be Apollo." I started to get up. "I have to go. I have to find Hawke and Blaze. Where's Hawke and Blaze?"

"Whoa sweetheart? Who's Hawke and Blaze?" The guy said.

"I'm not your sweetheart." I snapped and instantly regretted it. The blonde haired guys face crumbled.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's not your fault." He looked pissed off. "I have to go." I saw him glow so bright it was like looking at the sun and he vanished.

Apollo's POV

I knew something bad was going to happen. Those stupid kids weren't supposed to intervene. She was supposed to come back perfectly fine. Now we have a scroll no one can read except my daughter, a fading war god that only has a week left (I had tried something never tried before and managed to extend his life by a week. He's on borrowed time), and my amnesiac daughter who doesn't even believe in herself and her heritage. The only thing that's keeping her alive is the kids at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

I flashed to a cliff overlooking the ocean. My baby girl doesn't even remember her life. I yelled out in frustration. Le only has three days to remember. I had given Ares some of my life force. It was a stupid thing to do, but I won't lose my daughter. Megan and I had discussed it together. We had both agreed to give him the extra time.

I tried looking to the future.

I saw Mari's future, Tasha's future, Riley, Dylan, Martha, Nathan, Anthony, Emily, Skylar, everyone but Le and Ares.

I leaned against a tree and watched the waves.

I felt a presence around sunset. It was Megan. She came up and wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt her face in my back. "Tell me everything's gonna be okay. Tell me our baby's gonna be alright."

I said nothing.

Megan sobbed into my back. I reached around and pulled her into my arms. "I can't." My voice cracked. "There isn't anything I can do. She has to want to remember. She has to want to come back to us. I can give Ares three more weeks. After that there is nothing I can do to keep him alive. We will lose both of them if she doesn't remember. I don't even know what caused the amnesia. It's like whatever it was is blocking me."

"I know what it was." said a wobbly voice.

We turned around. I saw Athena's daughter. The one who was on the quest with Le. I was annoyed. It was all her fault that Le was this way. If she only hadn't gotten in the way. She was supposed to stay out of it.

I growled under my breath.

"It was drakon poison. You know _the_ drakon. The one that was supposed to take down Ares. She was trapped in the monster's gaze and I tried everything to get her out of it. I really did. I tackled her to the ground and the drakon was coming after me. Le shoved me to the side and got bitten. She told me to get out of there and I did. But before I left I saw her drink something from a vial that Lady Hecate gave to her. I found the vial after the fight. There was still some left inside. I took it to one of my friends that is her daughter and she said it was a healing potion, but it would make whoever drank it better for a little bit then they would get worse. Thank you for healing me by the way Lord Apollo."

I tuned her out after she said "Drakon poison" I knew a remedy for that, but it would take about a week.

"I know of a way to save her." I said grimly.

"What? Apollo, what is it? Please. We can save our baby?" Megan looked at me hopefully.

"It's very dangerous. We need to be careful or it could backfire on us." I cautioned.

She nodded. "Let's do it."

"Okay." I flashed Becky back to camp and took Megan's hand. "Listen to me. I need you to stay with Mari and the others."

"Apollo-" She started to protest.

"Megan, listen to me. This is dangerous. I need someone to look after the kids while I do this. I know Mari is capable but I need to know you'll be safe. I can't have any distractions. Please _Ilios_. Please stay with them." I begged. I didn't tell her I might not make it. I might have to die then reform.

"What are you not telling me? Apollo?" Megan asked with tears in her eyes.

I kept my poker face on. "Let's go back to our kids. My sister should be here soon." I grabbed her hand and flashed us both to our living room.

Mari's POV

I was heartbroken. My twin couldn't remember me. She was calling me Marissa. I had to leave her hospital room. I flashed to our house and wiped one last tear from my cheek. I'll cry later. At night where no one can see or hear me.

I went in search of my siblings. "Tasha? Ri? Dyl? Where are you guys?" I called.

I was suddenly tackled to the floor by a sobbing Natasha. "Does she really not remember us?" She whimpered.

I sat up and pulled her in my arms. "Hey. It's gonna be okay." I soothed. "Dad will have something to help her, but right now I need you to be strong. Can you do that? Can you be strong for this family? Mom's gonna be a mess and I need your help with Riley and Dylan. Can you be strong for me Tasha?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes and nose. "Uh huh."

"Okay. I think Aunt Artemis is coming along with Aunt April. Do you want to help me start dinner?" I asked in a calm voice.

She wrinkled her nose. "You know I can't cook right?"

I laughed. "I know, but it got you to stop crying. I need you to go find Riley and Dylan and bring them here when I call you. Can you do that? I think they are with Aunt Athena. If they aren't there I think they might be with Aunt Hestia. If they aren't at either places, come back here immediately and we'll think of where they could've gone." I got up off the floor and pulled Tasha up with me.

"I've got to cook dinner, _Agapimeni_." I shoved her gently to the door.

I walked to the kitchen and poked around. I found some ingredients for my mom's cabbage with cheese sauce dish. I knew that Aunt April's kids are picky eaters so I put some tater tots in the oven along with the cabbage smothered in the cheese. I got to work making burgers that I would cook inside on a griddle. I was elbow deep in hamburger meat when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in!" I called. "I'm in the kitchen!"

I heard an explosion of voices and was almost taken to the floor by a 10 year old Anthony.

"Hey, Jamie. How's things?" I asked.

"Hey, Mari." He said, adoringly.

I think Anthony had a little crush on me. It was adorable and a little awkward.

Next to come in the kitchen was the eight year old twins, Martha and Nathan. Martha had her nose in a book. Nathan was talking excitedly about the run he and his mom went on that morning.

Five year old Emily Jasmine was also chattering about her dad's work and how he had taken her there a few days ago.

Three year old Skylar was protesting at being carried. "Down Mama!" He ordered.

I had finished with the hamburger meat and they were on the griddle cooking.

Aunt April looked at me concerned. "All kids out of the kitchen." Aunt April ordered.

"You can go play in Riley and Dylan's playhouse outside. There should be a movie or something you guys can watch." I offered.

They all yelled excitedly and took off except for Anthony.

"Are you okay Mari?" He asked.

I wanted to sniffle, but I held firm.

I leaned down and hugged him. "I'm doing alright Jamie. Why don't you go play with the others?"

"But they're babies." He protested. "I want to hang out with you."

"Anthony James." His mother corrected.

"Tell you what, I could use some new flowers in my flower box outside. The old ones are out of season. Do you think you could help me with that? I'm gonna grab these burgers and cook the rest of them on the grill outside. That way we'll all be outside and Your mother and I can have sometime to talk and you can help me out, then we can play together. Does that sound okay?" I propositioned.

He nodded "Okay."

He ran outside after his siblings.

Aunt April looked at me. "How are you really doing Mari?" She asked.

Her kind words about broke me, but I held firm. "I'm okay."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to hold it all in. Everythin-"

I snapped. "I'm okay, Aunt April! What do you want me to say?! That I'm breaking inside! That I know tonight I'm gonna cry my eyes out! That I know she won't be okay! That I know that if she doesn't make it that I'm gonna completely break! She's my twin. I've known her all my life. She can't go. She just can't g-go." I broke down weeping.

I got pulled into my aunt's arms.

"Shhh." She soothed.

She murmured words to me in Ancient Greek.

"I know my mom is a mess. I have to be strong for my family. I've seen my dad break down over this. I've also seen my mom crying. I have to be the strong one. Tasha is only eleven. Riley and Dylan are only 8. They're too young to be strong. I don't know what to do. What do I do?" I looked at her searchingly.

"You do what you can." She said.

"Mari!" I heard Anthony call.

I moved away from my aunt and wiped my eyes.

"Yes Jamie?" I answered.

I heard a pause. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my nose. "I'm fine. What do you need Jamie?"

"Come see. I'm done with your flowers."

"Okay. I'll be right there." I stood up and walked to the back door.

"Can you-"

"I'll finish these. Go have some relaxation." She said.

"Thanks Aunt April." My words said more than just thanks.

She nodded. "You're welcome."

I went outside to see what Jamie had made for me.

* * *

 ** _*Addy*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Please Don't kill me. Everything will be alright in the next chapter. I'm going to write it after I eat breakfast. It will probably be up either tonight or tomorrow morning. I swear. I am now going to do things in this order._**

 ** _1\. Get protection._**

 ** _2\. Find somewhere to hide._**

 ** _3\. Eat breakfast._**

 ** _4\. Write_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson._**

 ** _Bye. *Whimpers and hides under bed*_**

* * *

Megan's POV

When I arrived at my house I saw that April was already over here cooking dinner.

"You don't have to do that." I said brokenly.

April looked over at me with a stern look. "Yes, actually I do. You being a crying mess right now isn't helping your family. Mari was cooking dinner, completely dry eyed. Do you have any idea what that girl is going through? She thinks she has to be the strong one of the family because she saw you and Apollo break down. Now I know that it's Le and I would be a mess if it was one of my kids, but you need to pull it together. Your family needs you. They need you to be strong. You can't let this pull your family apart. They need you."

She was right. I straightened up. I got to work on dinner. "So . . . where's Hermes?" I asked.

"Working. He'll be here later." She said. "Where's Apollo?"

I looked around. "I don't know actually. He should be around here somewhere."

Apollo's POV

I was sitting in a chair on our back porch watching my family play.

Tasha was sitting by April talking.

Riley and Dylan were playing tag with Skylar, Martha, Emily and Nathan, though the last one was careful not to get dirty.

Mari and Anthony were over in the flower beds that Mari had taken such a shine to.

I sighed. I will miss this. I will miss Riley and Dylan growing up, I will miss seeing Megan. I will miss family nights. I will even miss Le and our daddy/daughter date.

I was jerked out of my thoughts but a splash of water. I glared up at a laughing Hermes.

" _Gamisou_ Hermes. I'm not in the mood."

"Well, what mood are you in?" He plopped down next to me in a chair.

"Look man, Le got poisoned by a Lydia Drakon. There is only one way I know how to cure that. You know it too." I said darkly.

"No! Come on! You can't seriously do that! Last time it almost killed you. I'm not letting you do this. We'll find another way. Any other way. Not this. Does Megan even know the risks? I think if she does, she'll be out here grilling you for even thinking this. So how do you explain it to her if we have to wait a few decades for you to reform?" He ranted.

I looked at him.

"What! Me!" Hermes' voice got louder with every word. "No! I won't do it! You can't possibly be this stupid! I won't let you! You are a crazy idiot!"

"Hermes?" April asked coming over. "What's going on?"

I looked meaningfully at him.

"It's Le." I said. "If you could, I know you would do the same for Anthony. Please. Don't tell her." I pleaded.

His face was impassive.

"Fine. But if you do do that this time, I will kill you myself." He said.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to do this safely."

"And Apollo?" He called as he was walking away.

"Yeah?"

"I'll take care of them. Don't worry."

After dinner everyone was getting ready to leave.

Hermes kept glaring at me throughout the meal. He picked at his food and wouldn't look at me. He made a point of talking with Megan and my kids.

Megan looked at me questionably when he did this. I just shrugged. I saw Hermes roll his eyes.

After everyone left, Megan pulled me outside.

"Okay, what's going on?" She looked at me. "Apollo? Why are you and Hermes fighting?"

I tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. "He and I are having a disagreement." I murmured.

"Apollo? What's goi-"

I kissed her and put every ounce of emotion I was feeling into it.

"Why does that feel like goodbye?" She asked wobbly. "I have to go get everything ready to help Le. Take care of them. If you need anything, Hermes can help. I'll see you soon _agapi mou_."

"Apollo?" I saw the realization cross her face.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

I started to flash out.

"Apollo! Don't you dare! Come back to me! Don't leave me!"

I smiled sadly and flashed out to gather the ingredients I would need.

The last thing I heard was Megan's broken crying for me.

Two hours later . . .

I had everything ready to go. All that was missing was me. I was actually sneaking back into my house to say goodbye to my kids.

I leaned in the doorway of Riley and Dylan's room.

Riley had tossed her blankets to the floor. Dylan was buried under his blankets. I could only see the top of his curly blonde hair.

I walked in their room and pulled Riley's blankets back over her. I kissed her head and whispered. "I'll see you soon. Don't forget me. I'll always be with you."

I walked over to Dylan and kissed his head too. "I wish this didn't have to happen. You both will grow up so fast without me. I'm sorry. I'm doing this to save Le. When you have kids for the first time you'll understand."

I made my way to Natasha's room.

She had music softly playing. I smiled. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you. Don't let the power of music bring you down. I'll be back. Take care of your siblings. Goodnight, _Ilioloustos_."

Next I went to Mari's room. She wasn't there. I thought and went to Le's room. I found Mari passed out on Le's bed. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tear tracks were evident on her face.

I sighed. "I'm so sorry _Liakada_.

I promise to make it better. I love you. Take care of everyone for me. Your mother will need you. I have to do this. I have to save Le. I'll bring her back, I swear. Goodnight."

I kissed her head and healed her eyes.

I left after that. I went straight to Le's hospital room and got to work.

I was almost done. It was mostly gone.

Le woke up. "Dad?" She coughed. "Where am I? What are you doing?"

I was sweating with the effort it was taking to heal Le.

"Look at me baby girl. I love you. Take care of your mother and sisters and brother. I need you to take this." I moved one hand and placed the scroll and vials to save Ares in her hands. "Save him and be happy. I'll see you in a few years. I love you."

He eyes widened in horror. "Dad! Daddy! No! Don't do this! Daddy! I love you! Please don't do this." She begged.

With tears in my eyes I pushed everything I have in me to heal her. The world faded around me.

The last thing I heard before bursting apart was Le screaming for her daddy.

Then everything faded away.

Le's POV

I was sleeping, when I felt someone place their hands on my forehead.

I started remembering everything.

My name was Leto Jordan. I was eighteen years old. My parents were Apollo, God of the sun and other things. My mother was Megan, goddess of the tides. I have a twin sister. Her name is Marisol Artemis. I have two little sisters and a little brother. My best friends are Phobos and Deimos. I have to save their dad because I love him.

I cracked open my eyes. I saw my dad with sweat dripping down his face looking intently at me.

"Dad? Where am I?" I coughed.

He started talking. He gave me instructions and told me goodbye.

My eyes widened. He was saying goodbye. Him saving me was going to kill him.

"Daddy!" I sobbed. "Don't leave me!"

He fell to the ground.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed him.

"Take care of them." He croaked out.

Little line of glowing golden light appeared on his skin.

My eyes were wide with horror. The cracks started getting wider.

"No! Daddy!" I screamed. I watched as he burst apart. The light glowing so bright I had to close my eyes. When I opened them again, I was clutching nothing but air.

"Daddy!" I screamed and cried. He couldn't just leave me. He couldn't just leave this family.

I quieted down after two hours of crying. He was gone.

I sobbed and looked in my hands. I still held the scroll and the three vials I needed to save Ares. I almost threw them at the wall. But then I remembered that the Olympians needed Ares. He was the patron of war. He was the one who could either calm down or start a war. Without him there would either be war all the time or there would be calmness and no war. Everyone needed fighting. Without it some people wouldn't know how to let their emotions out. i.e me. I won't love him though. Love is stupid and worthless. Love just got my Daddy killed. I won't fall for love. I refuse.

I stood up slowly. My decision made. I would heal him, but I wouldn't interact with him. He can go off on his own. Me, I was disappearing. I was leaving Olympus. I can't handle anymore. I just want to leave.

I made my way over to the room where _he_ was staying. I read the scroll and scoffed. This was so easy. My dad-. No. Don't go there.

I mixed the cure together and poured it down his throat. I stood back and watched as he woke up. As soon as he looked around, I was gone. I flashed outside my house.

I snuck in and saw my mom passed out on the couch. She had tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes were red.

Next to her was Riley and Dylan. They had curled up to her sides and were whimpering.

What was I thinking? I can't leave my family. They needed me. I can't abandon them like my father did. I made my way up to my room. I smiled softly at the sight of my twin curled up on my bed. I frowned as I saw tear tracks down her cheeks, too.

I was being stupid. I couldn't leave my twin either. I couldn't leave her to face the family and be the strong one. I can't expect her to forgive me when I would have abandoned her too. I was the oldest. My family needed me.

I layed down next to Mari and went to sleep.

I woke up to a gasp and someone throwing their weight on top of me. "Le?" asked a voice.

"Mari?" I said back sleepily.

"Oh. Le. You're back. You're back. I gotta tell mom and dad." Mari yammered on.

"Mari!" I yelled finally getting her attention after quite a few times of trying.

She looked at me.

"Dad's gone." I whispered.

She looked at me in horror. "What? No! He can't be. He can't be. If this is a joke, I swear to the gods Le-"

"Mari!" I snapped. "Look me in the face and tell me that I'm lying. That dad just didn't break apart in front of me. That, that _kolos_ -"

"Le." Mari gasped in shock.

"Didn't just abandoned us. That he didn't just leave me."

I started to cry. I stopped abruptly. "No. No more crying. I am the oldest which makes me the one who has to bring this family together. Get up or keep sleeping Mari, but I'm going to make breakfast."

I marched down to the kitchen and pulled out eggs and tortillas. We were having breakfast burritos for breakfast.

I heard stirring in the other room after a little while. I was at the stove when I heard a gasp and my mom's arms were around me.

"Le?" She cried. "Oh. You're back. Where's your father I have to-" She must've saw the look on my face. "Le? Don't tell me-"

I stared grimly back at her.

"No." She gasped. Her lip started to tremble. "That's why he was doing that. He was saying goodbye. Only it wasn't for a little bit as I had hoped." She looked at me again. "So he really is-?"

I nodded.

She broke down crying. "Oh. That st-stu-stupid idiot."

I pulled her into my arms. I rubbed her back and helped her up to Mari's room. I figured being in their room would break her down worse. "Just lay down Mom. I'll take care of the kids today." I murmured.

I helped her into bed and flipped the light out as I left.

I went back downstairs to see that Mari had taken over cooking. "How'd she take it?" She mumbled.

Mari looked awful. Her long black hair was tied up in a knot on the top of her head. She had a large shirt on her that I recognized as my dad's. Under that she had on a tank top and leggings.

"No worse than I would have expected." I answered.

I heard twin gasps and was almost tackled by Riley and Dylan. I hated wiping their looks of joy off their faces.

Dylan started wailing. Riley though by far had the worst reaction out of anyone. She just stared at me. She had gone catatonic.

Tasha came downstairs and I had to wipe another look of joy off of a face that was too young to have this much heartbreak.

After everyone more or less calmed down we had breakfast and then Dylan pulled Riley to their room. Riley hadn't spoken at all since I told her. Tasha also went to her room. A few minutes after she went I could hear the faint trace of music flowing softly before I heard a loud crash. The music cut off abruptly. Mari went up to my room.

I stayed downstairs and cleaned.

I was working on the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I answered it and the person who was there made my blood boil and my heart sing.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I growled.

Apollo's POV

I woke in a room that was broken down and looked worn out. I made my way into the main area of the house. I came across three old ladies knitting.

"Why am I here?" I asked the Fates.

"Because we can get you back to your family a lot faster than if you would have gone straight to Tartarus." The middle one replied.

"We do this every once in a while to the really heroic deaths in gods." said the one on the left.

"We can get you back to them in three months. If you would have gone the other way it would have been thirty years. You can take or leave this deal. But be warned, this is what will happen if you don't take it." The fate on the right placed her hand on my forehead.

I saw Le growing angrier and angrier. I saw her get so angry that she destroyed her bracelet.

I saw Mari becoming quieter and quieter. Not eating. Thinner and thinner until Le finally noticed and had her hospitalized.

I saw Tasha destroying every ounce of music in the world.

I saw Riley not talking for years and finally fading after about ten years.

I saw Dylan growing up too fast. Him trying to take over my role in the house. I saw his entire childhood get destroyed.

Worse of all I saw Megan not doing anything. She didn't do anything except just sitting staring at a picture taken of us on our anniversary. She didn't eat, didn't sleep, until she joined Riley in fading after two years.

"I'll take it." I said. "I can't let my family get destroyed."

"Good. Get comfortable boy." The middle fate said. She tossed me a ball of tangled up yarn.

"This isn't anything special. It's just a regular ball of yarn." I said confused.

All three just stared at me.

"You really think we'll be that stupid" said the middle one.

"As to give you anybody's life string." continued the left fate.

"When the smallest of tears will destroy a person's life?" finished the right fate.

"Get to work." Barked the middle fate.

I shrugged and got to work.

* * *

 ** _*Addy*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So sorry. *Hides behind very heavy bunker door* RL got in the way. I have good news though. Two words. HE'S BACK._**

 ** _Yay. He is back. Now enjoy and hopefully no one kills me. I don't own Percy Jackson._**

* * *

I was working on the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I answered it and the person who was there made my blood boil and my heart sing.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I growled.

I flew at Ares and pounded his chest.

"It's all your fault. You were the one who was sick. You were the one I had to go on that quest for. You were the reason why I had amnesia. You were the reason my dad had to save me. And you're the reason my dad is dead. Get out. Go away. I don't want to see you. Leave." I punched his chest with every word.

Ares gathered my wrists in his hands. "Hold up. Apollo is dead?"

I tried jerking my hands from his grip. "Yes. I saw him die in front of me. I know he'll be back, but he still left."

His gaze shifted. I saw he was looking at my wrist.

I gave one huge tug and he let go of my wrist.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Nothing. Get out. I don't want you-" I yelled.

"Yeah? Well I don't want you either." He roughly let go of my other wrist. He turned and walked away.

I fumed. My heart was still racing. _Traitorous heart._ Then I felt my heart shatter.

I felt more than heard Mari behind me. I wiped away a stray tear.

"I don't want to talk. I'm going on a grocery run. I'll be back in a bit. He's probably going to tell the council. I'll be back in time for the backlash." I said numbly. I ran out the door.

Three months later . . .

Life was miserable. Mom hadn't done much other than stare at a picture of them. I felt bad. This was all my fault. If I hadn't gone on that stupid quest, if I had just let _HIM_ fade. I was pissed at him. I hadn't spoken to him since that day that the council came over. Aunt April's family helped us out as much as they could.

Mari still cried herself to sleep every night. Since her room is next to mine I heard her cry for our "father". Every morning she would come down with her eyes red and puffy. And every morning I would get angrier and angrier.

Tasha hasn't listened to a single song since he died. That crash I heard that morning was her destroying her stereo.

Dylan has tried to step up and be the man of the house, but I have been encouraging him to be a kid.

Riley hasn't spoken since he died. Not a word. She just cuddles up to mom and cries sometimes.

All of that happened in June. It was now September. I was taking out the trash when a golden glow that looked awfully familiar shot past me and into the house. I frowned as it seemed to caress my face before it went in through a window.

I gasped and ran inside.

I stopped short as the light solidified into a man.

"Honey, I'm home." A familiar voice called.

I heard a gasp and watched as mom woke up from her trance, an angry look on her face.

She stormed into the room and slapped him hard across the face. "Phoebus Apollo. You have the freaking nerve to die on me than come back and make a joke like that. I oughta-" She reached forward and kissed him.

"Hey guys, daughter in the room." I called out.

Dad pulled away. "Le?"

I pushed off from the wall with tears in my eyes. "Hey daddy."

He strode forward and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. It was the only way I knew how to heal you." he murmured into my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him in a fierce hug. "Don't leave us again."

"I won't _iliachtida_. I promise."

A choked sob came from the doorway. A black blur ran past me and barreled into dad's legs.

Riley latched onto him. She sobbed into his waist. A blonde blur ran and attacked his other side.

I watched as dad murmured comforting words to them.

He looked at me. "Where's Mari?" He asked.

"Probably out with Tasha at Aunt April's house. They've gotten closer over the months." I said, getting in an unintended dig at him.

"Le." Mom said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry." I said carelessly.

"I'm gonna go get Mari and Tasha." Mom said and walked out the door taking Riley and Dylan with her.

"I'll come with you." I offered. Anything to get out of this awkward conversation.

"Le, you and I need to talk." Dad said.

I huffed. "Fine."

He pulled me into the living room and we both sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry, Le. I didn't mean to do that. It was the only way I knew how to save you." He started.

I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. "You hurt me dad. I felt it was my fault you were gone. That I was the one responsible for you dying. You know when after you left, I wanted to leave too. I wanted to leave Olympus and never look back. I just wanted a break. Then I got home and saw the shambles my family was in. Everyone in this family felt your death. It felt like the one person who made this family work was cut out of our lives. I wanted to hurt myself but I had to be strong because no one else was. Mari cried for you every night. She would come downstairs every morning with red eyes and tear streaks down her face. Tasha destroyed the stereo you got her. The music people of the world went through a period of no inspiration. Riley wouldn't speak. Dylan tried so hard to fill your place in this family, I had to try ever harder to make him be a kid for a bit. Mom didn't move for a week after you left. I had to coax her to eat, to sleep, to even move and do things. Uncle Hermes tried to help but it wasn't the same. He wasn't you. He also had his own family. He couldn't be here at night to tuck in Dylan and Riley. He wasn't you." I broke down sobbing.

"I missed you Daddy." I cried into his shoulder. He pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his side. "Don't leave me again. I need you."

We cried out our feelings together. "So, did you heal Ares?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "Yup. It was so easy that Riley could've done it."

We chatted back and forth for a few minutes until a gasp was heard. I backed away slowly from the impact that was about to happen. Dad suddenly had his arms full of two squealing girls.

Mari and Tasha had run full tilt into his arms. Mari was crying as well as Tasha.

"Hi, my girls." Dad said into their hair.

I decided to let them be for a bit and walked out side. I could use some fresh air. I walked to the park and sat down on a bench.

I was sitting there for a while when I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over to see Aunt April.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when Hermes found out about Anthony?" She asked.

I shook my head. I had vague memories but that was it.

"Well, I was having mood swings and all that jazz and your mother dragged me over to see your father about them. You dad was about to tell me but you piped up and said that Anthony was dreaming of us. I had your mother and father promise to tell no one. I didn't want anyone to know yet. Well, Hermes came in and we had an argument. I left for a bit to cool off. I ended up getting hit by a cyclops in my car. I had flipped over and had almost lost Anthony. Luckily Demeter was nearby and saved me. She did what she could and I was unconscious for a week. I had to stay with her for a couple more weeks to be safe. When I got back, Hermes was frantic and angry, you understand that, right?"

I just nodded.

"So, my dad had made a joke and I had laughed at the wrong moment. Hermes had just walked in you see. He got angry said some things he shouldn't have." She gave a side glance at me. "Apparently you had told him about Anthony. You had said something about not promising Jack diddly squat. That's about all I got out of it from Hermes' laughter. My point is to not give up on Ares. Be your usual brash, stubborn self. Don't let him go. Well, I've got to get back. I left Hermes with the kids. I know scary. I can only imagine the kind of mischief they will get into."

Aunt April stood up and gave me a hug. "Be strong baby girl." She kissed my forehead.

I sat and thought for a few minutes and then went home.

When I got home I saw everyone had gathered in the living room.

"Yay, family meeting." I cheered sarcastically.

"Sit down Le." Mom said.

I sat. When mom talks to you in that Stern do it or else voice you do what she says.

"Your mother and I have decided that the whole family is going on a vacation. No buts. You get to decide where, and it can't be out of the USA unless we are going to Italy or Greece. Got it?" Dad said.

Everyone nodded except me. "Dad? Can I talk to you and Mom for a sec?" I asked.

They nodded. We got up and went into their room.

"So, you do realize that I haven't spoken to Ares since you left, right? And that now I need to fix things and it will take a while, yes?" I started.

"Get to the point Le, you're babbling. Although it is kinda adorable, your mother does the same thing." Dad said teasingly.

Mom gasped. "I do not."

"Yeah. You do." Dad said.

Mom pouted.

"Anyway. I need to stay here." I said to interrupt the grossness going on in the room.

The effect was like throwing a bucket of cold water on them.

"Excuse me, could you run that by me again?" Dad said stoically.

"I said I need to stay here. Or we can bring him along. Invite Pho, Deim and him with us." I pleaded.

Dad shook his head. "No. Absolutely not."

I pouted and made my eyes all watery. "Please?"

Dad closed his eyes. "Le, that's not gonna work on me."

I turned to mom.

"Apollo, let me and Le talk for a minute, please?" Mom asked.

Dad nodded. "Fine." He left the room.

"Le, I know you want to fix things with Ares, but can it wait a week? See this from your father's perspective. He's been gone for three months, he wants to spend time with his family. He has just gotten back and he finds out that his daughter is going to be with someone soon. Can you please, give your father a week with his family without anyone gone or barging in on us? Please sweetheart." Mom said gently.

I nodded. "Fine. I'll go."

I went to my room and packed for our trip.

When I came down, everyone else was ready. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, we have two choices. We are split down the middle and we need your vote to tie break us. We have decided on Greece or South Dakota. You choose." Mari said.

"I choose-"

* * *

 _ ***Addy***_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own this. Enjoy and Merry Christmas since I probably won't update this story until after Christmas. So sorry for not updating sooner, I had this chapter half written before I finally decided to get up off my lazy butt and finish it. I was working on my other story They Are So Grounded! I will have a new update on that within the hour or two. So . . . Have a good day, and a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

"I choose Greece." I said. I have only been to my father's home country three times since I was born. I wanted to go back. It was beautiful there, maybe the beach could take my mind off of Ares.

Dad beamed. "Let's go."

Everyone started to flash away. I could hear Mom and Dad playfully arguing.

"You knew she would pick that." Mom said.

"Maybe." Dad winked. "Maybe not."

Mom furrowed her brow. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is." Dad argued. "And, you owe me. I'll collect tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows at Mom. Mom blushed.

Mari and I groaned. "Dad." We yelled together.

"Kids who know what you are talking about in the room." Mari said.

"And little ears who don't." I finished.

Dad looked happy. He laughed. "I missed this." He said. "So, where to first? We could see Delos. Or we could start at Athens."

Mom looked about ready to open her mouth.

"I'm just teasing. The beach it is." Dad flashed all of us to Athens.

"Wow." Riley and Dylan said.

The last time we were here was right after their birth so they wouldn't remember anything.

They started to run for the beach. "Whoa. Hold it you little monsters." Dad ran after them and grabbed them around their waists. "We have to check in first." Dad pointed to a fancy resort.

Riley and Dylan's faces were filled with awe. "Wow."

Dad chuckled. "What do you have to say, _Ilioloustos_?" Dad asked Tasha.

She looked happy. "I love it _Bampas._ "

Dad looked at Mari and I, "How about you two?"

We exchanged mischievous looks. We turned and looked at our dad with bored looks. His face fell. As one, we ran and tackled him into the sand. I sat on his stomach while Mari sat behind me on his legs. Mari looked over my shoulder. "We love it Dad." we chorused.

Dad laughed. The sun burst from behind a cloud and got really warm. "You little monsters."

We grinned and got off of Dad. Dad got up and went into the resort, the rest of us following. I noticed mom lagging behind. I stayed back to walk with her. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm fine."

I stopped and wrapped her in a hug. "No mom you're not."

Mom burst into tears on my shoulder. "I missed this. I missed him. I don't want to lose him again. I can't. I just can't."

"Mom. Mom, look at me." I lifted her chin until she was looking in my eyes. Her blue eyes were watery and big. "You have us. You have 5 beautiful kids with Dad. You are strong. You made it through this. Heck, you made it through labor 3 times. Twice with twins. You are made of strong stuff. Sure, life will get hard and times will be rough, but all you need to do is look back on the good times, look around you at all of your awesome kids and look forward to the future."

Mom sniffled. "You are your father's daughter. So that means no grandkids from you?" Mom asked cheekily.

I snorted. "No way in Hades. Well, maybe one or two. But no more than that. I don't think I can handle five like you can. And I hope to the fates I don't have twins. Mari is great and all, but I don't think I can handle two at the same time. How on Olympus did you do it?"

Mom laughed as we started walking again. "Babysitters. Lots and lots of babysitters. I believe your favorite babysitter was Ares." Mom gave me a sly look.

I blushed. "Shut up." I hissed.

"Leto Jordan. Did you just tell me, your own mother, to shut up?" Mom had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. My eyes copied hers.

"Yes. I did. What are you going to do about it?" I laughed.

Mom charged at me. I took off running. I dashed into the resort with mom hot on my heels behind me. I ran over to dad.

"Daddy. Save me." I called and ran behind him.

"Foul." Mom called. "I call foul."

I leaned out from behind dad and stuck my tongue out. Mom did the same.

"Whoa. What's going on here?" Dad asked.

"Nothing." Mom and I both said with matching grins. Mom's eyes promised revenge. I playfully glared back. Come and get it. I challenged.

Dad clapped his hands interrupting us. "So . . . Room, bathing suits, ocean." Dad laid out.

We all cheered.

Dad led us to the elevator. When we were all inside, dad put something in the key slot and a glowing button appeared. He pressed it. He noticed all of our looks and said, "Special floor. For Olympians only. You'll each need this." Dad handed Mari, Mom and I our own keys.

Tasha pouted. "What about me?"

Dad sighed. "Tasha, you're only 12. When you are 14 and we come here again I'll give you one. But for now, you can go out with either Mom, Mari, Le, or me, okay? I promise."

Natasha sighed unhappily. She then looked like she got an idea but before she could voice it, we were at our floor.

The doors opened up on a huge front room with a big flat screen TV and a wall of windows that looked out over the city of Athens. You could just see the Parthenon in the distance. There was a kitchen by a hallway that was split from the living room by a bar. There was an island in the kitchen. Wine racks on one wall, filled with a few bottles of wine. Stainless steel appliances, and a double oven completed the kitchen. Mari and I grinned and dashed off down the hall. We were faster than our siblings because of camp training.

We toured the rooms and decided on one to share. It was beautiful. It had an ocean view and had floor to ceiling windows. One bed was in the middle of the room. A bathroom, complete with a jacuzzi tub, was included in the room. Two closets were in the corners.

"We get this one." I yelled out the door.

Riley and Dylan raced past our doorway, Tasha huffing behind them.

Riley and Dylan ended up taking the room closest to Mom and Dad's room. More power to them I guess. You wouldn't have caught me dead by their room at night.

Natasha ended up taking the smallest room. She had a wicked view of the city. It was awesome. Not as awesome as Mari and I's sea view, but still pretty cool.

After all the rooms were chosen, we changed into our bathing suits. I was wearing a crimson red bikini with an orange skirt. Mari was wearing a blue and grey bikini with a soft green skirt. Tasha was wearing a pink tankini with a dark purple skirt. Mom was wearing a sea blue bikini that had rhinestones on the top. She had a sea green skirt. I have no doubt that she had an even skimpier one stashed somewhere. Riley had on a silver one piece with a white skirt. Dylan was wearing a sky blue shirt with dark blue swim trunks that had sea horses all over them. Dad was bare chested with swim shorts that had a sunset on them. Mom was carrying a bag with beach toys in it. We don't need sunscreen. Hello, children of the sun and the god of the sun was swimming. Mom was probably the only one who needed sunscreen, but I seriously doubt Dad would let her burn.

We left the room and headed for the water.

#Hermes' POV#

It was quiet over at Megan's house. I had just gotten home from work. I looked over and saw that no one was home. I frowned. Ever since Apollo died, there has always been some kind of light on in the house. I picked the lock on the door when I had knocked and no one answered. The house was empty. No one was home. I began to panic. I dashed over to my house.

"April?!" I called. "Megan and the kids are . . ." I trailed off as I went into our kitchen to see April crying. "Are you okay?" I asked alarmed.

She grinned. "I'm fine. These are happy tears." She threw her arms around me and nuzzled her face in my shoulder. And she whispered two words that made my day.

"He's back."

Le's POV

After a few hours of playing in the sun and water, Dad called us back to shore. We gathered on the beach.

"So, guys, the sun is going to set in about an hour. Your mother and I would like a night to ourselves. So Le, Mari, you're in charge. Tasha, Riley, Dylan, I want you to listen to Le and Mari, okay? If Le says it's time for bed, you go to bed. Le, I want you guys back in the room by sundown. Is that alright? There's food in the kitchen. Mari and Le will cook. I want Riley and Dylan to be in bed by 8:30. Tasha can stay up until 9:15. Le and Mari, stay up as late as you want but don't stay up too late. I have an awesome day planned tomorrow. That's about it. Do you guys need anything else before we leave?"

Mari and I shook our heads.

"No? Okay. Great. Your mother and I will be-" Dad started.

"Phoebus Apollo." A voice yelled. "I'm going to seriously maim you."

We turned to see Uncle Hermes standing in the midst of a rainbow. He looked pissed but slightly happy as well.

"I told you if you died I would kill you myself, but I saw the damage that happened to your family. I wouldn't put Megan through that again." Uncle Hermes said angrily.

Dad looked sheepish. "Sorry?" He offered.

"It's great to have you back you fool. Where are you? I checked your house but you weren't home." Uncle Hermes asked.

"We're taking a family vacation in our homeland. We'll be back in a week. Please replace the locks you broke on our doors." Dad said.

Uncle Hermes shrugged. "Already done. So . . . Can you talk?"

"Not right now. Megan and I were about to leave for a night to ourselves."

Uncle Hermes wrinkled his nose. "Say no more, I'll let you get to it. Just wanted to let you know on the major butt kicking you are going to get when you get back. See you in a week." Uncle Hermes slashed through the message.

Dad clapped his hands. "Now. I think your mother and I were leaving. Have fun tonight kids, and try not to burn down the apartment." He and Mom flashed away.

Mari and I looked at each other. "Okay. Half and hour more of beach time, then we are going to the room." I said.

"Can we just go up to the room?" Tasha asked. "It's getting cold and I want to watch a movie before bed."

Mari and I exchanged looks. Mari nodded. "Sure." We headed our younger siblings into the elevator. I put the key in and pressed the button.

"Shower for you Tasha, Riley and Dylan. Le and I will start dinner. After your showers you can watch a movie. I'll even let you eat on the couch if you hurry and don't spill." Mari offered.

The three hurried to do Mari's bidding. I pulled Mari to the kitchen. We looked through the cupboards and found the stuff for tacos. We got to cooking. The first to come out from his shower was Dylan. He came out just as I was putting the beans on the stove.

"Hey, buddy. Since you are the first one done, you can pick out the movie." I said.

Dylan cheered. He ran for the movie cabinet.

Mari looked around and saw I pretty much had dinner under control. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

I nodded while I stirred the beans. "Okay. Take your time. I got this."

Mari nodded gratefully. "Thanks Le." She hurried off down the hall.

Next to come out was Riley. Followed shortly by Tasha.

Dylan had picked out some silly Disney movie to watch. Half way through the movie, Mari came out of our room.

"Hope you saved some food for me." She said.

"It's in the oven." I called back

.

Mari ate in the kitchen. Tasha got up. "I'm tired." She yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good night Le. Goodnight Mari."

"Goodnight Natasha." I called.

Natasha came over to give me a hug. I kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight Baby Girl."

Natasha kissed my cheek. "You too Le."

A few minutes after she left I said, "Ry, time for bed sweetie. You too, Dylan."

Riley got tiredly to her feet and trudged to her room.

"Dylan?" I gently shook his shoulder. "Time for bed."

"No." he said. He curled up even tighter into a ball.

"Why not?" I asked, concerned.

"Because if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and I don't want to wake up. Please don't make me wake up, Le." He begged with tears in his eyes.

I softened. My eyes teared up as well. I pulled Dylan into my lap. "Oh, Buddy." I stood up with Dylan in my arms. I adjusted him so he was wrapped around me. I rubbed his back and softly started singing a lullaby Dad used to sing to all of us when we were little.

After a few verses, I felt Dylan go limp in my arms. I carried him to his bed and placed him in it. "I promise you that this isn't a dream. It is real." I whispered.

After tucking him in I went out into the front room. The TV was on, but Mari wasn't watching it. She was just staring off into the distance. She must have sensed me because she started talking. "You know today has felt very surreal." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Promise me this isn't a dream. That it's real. I'm scared. Because if this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."

I sat down next to her on the couch. My eyes were wet. "It's real Mari. He's back. He's here. He's not leaving ever again."

We cried ourselves to sleep together on the couch.

I woke up with a massive headache. "Ugh." I groaned. I sat up and saw I had an audience. Dylan, Riley and Natasha were sitting on the floor staring at me. "How long have you three been up? What time is it?"

They shrugged. All three faces were grinning with glee. I sighed. "Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes." Riley said happily. "We woke up before you."

I got to my feet. "But I'm tired. I don't want to chase you monsters." At the last words I ran after the three laughing kids.

Riley squealed as she dashed into the kitchen. Dylan hot on her heels. They ducked down behind the cabinets.

I walked slowly into the kitchen. "Hmm. I wonder where you are." I ran quickly around the cabinets and scooped up the twins squared. I tickled them mercilessly.

"Stop. Stop." They hollered. "We can't breathe."

I set them down. "Hey, where's Tasha?" As soon as I said that I was falling face first on the ground. I landed with a splat, a warm wiggling body on my back.

"You called?" Tasha asked, giggling.

Two more small warm bodies landed on my back with an "oomph" of air from me.

I heard Mari's quiet footsteps creep up behind everyone. I felt Mari lean down and scoop up the twins. "I'll help you Le." She called.

As soon as I felt the weight of the twins disappear, I jumped up, twisted in midair and scooped Natasha into my arms. "We win." I said laughing.

Natasha, Riley, and Dylan pouted. "We have to come up with a better strategy." Natasha said firmly.

"I know." Dylan said. "We could always tie up Mari so she can't cheat." He said sticking his tongue out at her. "And, we would have to take her weapons." Dylan added.

Well, well, well, someone's been spending too much time with Nathan and Martha.

"But we're not allowed to take their weapons." Riley reminded.

Natasha smirked. "I could help with that. On my next birthday I turn 13. Dad said that when I turn 13 I could go to camp. So then I can handle weapons. Then, you can tie up Mari while I take her weapons."

While Natasha was talking I didn't notice Riley and Dylan until it was too late. One warm body slammed into me the other slammed into Mari.

"Hurry up Tasha." Riley grunted as she squirmed on top of me trying to keep me down. I mocked fought for a while. I'd let them win this round. Mari looked at me. We had the same thought.

"Got it." Tasha said.

I was "forced" onto my back and my hands were tied up with soft silk as were my ankles. Mari got the same treatment.

Riley, Dylan, and Tasha cheered. They all high fived.

Riley put one foot on my stomach. Dylan put his foot on Mari's stomach. "We won." They yelled. "We defeated the great and terrible Monster twins."

Natasha got up in our faces. "Admit it."

"No." We shook our heads.

Riley fake growled. "Admit it."

"Never." I said dramatically.

"Admit it!" Dylan roared.

We pretended to cower. We wiggled to our knees and bowed to our younger siblings. "All hail the great master strategists."

The three smirked and high fived.

Just then Dad and Mom walked in. Mom sighed. "This again."

Dad took in the scene. We probably looked ridiculous. Mari and I tied up in silk scarves. Riley and Dylan in mid high five. And Natasha smirking.

"Whoa. What's this? This looks like some fun. I might have to join in." Dad said in shock.

"This is Mari and Le's idea of how to get our three youngest up early. When you were gone." Mom's voice quavered on that last word. Dad put his hand on her shoulder. "The three wouldn't wake up early for nothing. Then Le came up with the idea of this small battle. It based on strategy and wits. The teams are Le and Mari against Natasha, Riley and Dylan. It looks like the three youngest win this time. They only play it if the three wake up before Mari and Le."

Dad nodded his eyes sparkling. "Can I play with you?" He asked.

Riley and Dylan looked about to nod when Natasha narrowed her eyes and called out, "Wait." Riley and Dylan looked at her confused. "Who's team would you be on? Ours, the winners, or theirs, the losers."

Riley and Dylan narrowed their eyes as well. "This is serious battle. Choose right and you will have these two bowing and calling you the masters. Choose wrong, and we will defeat you." Riley stated seriously.

Dad dropped into a serious look. "May I have some time to decide, oh great master strategists?" Dad asked formally.

The three nodded. "You have three days to decide, General Dad." Dylan said strongly. The two men saluted each other.

Mari and I looked on incredulously. "You can't be serious." I said frantically, mind racing to come up with battle plans to defeat the three and my Dad.

"Yeah, that's not fair." Mari added.

"Silence, servants." Commanded Natasha. "You know the rules."

Mari and I sighed.

"The reward for who wins is that the losers must be the winners servants for the day." Mom said.

Dad looked extremely happy.

Natasha untied us.

"Now. Make us breakfast." Riley ordered. "We want, waffles, bacon, orange juice, scrambled eggs, strawberries and whipped topping for the waffles and . . ."

Dylan whispered in her ear.

"And Jerup. Strawberry." Riley said.

Mari and I grumbled and got to our feet. We headed into the kitchen to make the little monsters their food.

"We want that orange just pronto." Natasha demanded.

We just looked at each other. Looks like the three are going to put on a show to get Dad over to their side. We have to up our game. Mari and I nodded. We exchanged a firm and determined look. Next time, they're going down.

* * *

Addy


End file.
